Une punition adaptée
by Lullaby14
Summary: Ace en avait assez. Voila deux semaines que Marco et lui n'étaient plus si proche qu'ils l'avaient été. Depuis deux semaines, Ace tentait de garder sa colère en lui... Et il avait trouvé la parfaite vengeance... Ace/Marco, Lemon, Rating M pas pour rien !


Une punition adaptée

 _Auteur : Sauf si je ne suis pas au courant, c'est toujours moi._

 _Rating : M_

 _Couple : Ace/Marco_

 _Disclamer : je précise que si je possédais One Piece,_ _ **JAMAIS**_ _Ace ne serait mort. Les personnages appartiennent donc à Oda-sama, bien que la fanfic m'appartienne._

 _Attention : Je tiens à préciser que je_ _ **N**_ _'annonce_ _ **PAS**_ _le_ _ **LEMON**_ _donc_ _ **HOMOPHOBES**_ _et_ _ **AMES SENSIBLES**_ _:_ _ **DEHORS**_ _!_

* * *

Ace se tenait sur la rambarde du Moby Dick, faisant balancer ses pieds d'avant en arrière. Il revenait d'une virée dans le Paradis où il avait pu croiser son frère, en Alabasta. Il avait été à la recherche de Teach, ce traître... Ace se mordit la lèvres en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir quitté son frère. Il avait continué sa traversée, se rendant sur chaque île où un personnage similaire à Barbe Noire était décrit... mais il avait sous-estimé la volonté de ses nakamas. Un beau jour, il avait vu débarquer Marco sous forme de phénix sur une petite île déserte où il avait fait escale. Sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé sur son dos et ils survolaient la mer. Il se souvenait l'avoir sermonné pour avoir été venu le chercher, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide... Mais il avait eu tort. A deux, ils avaient déniché Teach et l'avaient tué dans son sommeil, tout cela en moins de treize jours alors qu'il cherchait depuis deux mois déjà ! Ils étaient donc rentrés sur le vaisseau-mère. Là, il s'était fait joliment enguirlander par tous ses frères et son père. Il avait accepté sa punition : ne pas partir en mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ace grimaça. Il avait reçu une autre punition, de la part de Marco, cette fois : abstinence. Il en bavait encore deux semaines après. Pourtant, Marco ne se privait pas, généralement, de recommencer à flirter avec lui une semaine plus tard. Mais à ce jour, il n'avait toujours rien fait. Ace avait bien tenté d'initier le contact, les soirs, dans le lit... Mais rien, il l'avait repoussé. Ace s'énervait de plus en plus de cette inattention de la part de son compagnon, il voulait lui rappeler que la saison des amours arrivait à grand pas et que, s'il ne recommençait pas à lui prodiguer l'attention qu'il méritait, Ace le laisserai se débrouiller seul durant cette fameuse période.

Ace se leva, un grand sourire rusé aux lèvres. Ils avaient accosté la veille sur l'une de leurs îles, et le seigneur de cette île les avait invités à la fête qui célébrait la fin de la saison des moissons. Cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient se conformer à leur tradition et se vêtir des habits traditionnels : les kimonos ! Ace était décidé à reconquérir son compagnon, quitte à user de quelques coups qu'il avait préféré évité d'utiliser jusqu'à ce jour, n'en ayant pas vraiment besoin. Il leva les yeux au ciel et constata qu'il lui restait deux heures avant le début de la fête, lui laissant le temps de se préparer. Il entra à l'intérieur du navire avec un rire quelque peu maniaque qui effraya les rares membres de l'équipage restés sur le bateau.

* * *

Marco sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de mauvais pour lui. Il se posa pour réfléchir. Son instinct aviaire et les mouvements aériens des nuages n'annonçaient aucune tempête, aucun rapport des flottes disséminées dans le Shin Sekai ne constataient de mouvements suspects. Il se rabattit sur les flottes à bord du vaisseau-mère. Il n'avait pas énervé Haruta récemment et donc ne risquaient pas de lui faire de mauvaises blagues. Restaient Izou, qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire cela, Vista, qui avait légèrement peur de ses colères, et Ace...

Ace ! Marco sursauta en pensant à son amant dont il repoussait les avances depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il n'avait jamais fait traîner une privation de ce sport nocturne si longtemps, Ace devait finir par perdre patience. Il avait remarqué qu'il se faisait de plus en plus insistant dans ses caresses sous la couette, mais il se plaisait à le repousser, souhaitant savoir combien de temps il tiendrait. Il savait qu'Ace finirait par craquer car il devenait de plus en plus irritable.

Marco sourit doucement. Ace avait sans doute prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir, à la fête organisée, restait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait...

\- Hey, Marco-taicho ! Cria quelqu'un depuis le pont supérieur. Vous devriez aller vous changer si vous voulez être à l'heure à la fête !

Constatant l'heure assez avancée, Marco remercia l'homme et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il se demandait si Ace y était, s'il s'y changeait... La vision, même mentale, d'un Ace nu ou avec un kimono à moitié défait le fit frémir. Il était en état de manque, si on pouvait considéré Ace comme une drogue – ce qu'il était aux yeux de Marco. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cabine, il n'y trouva personne. Le kimono d'Ace avait disparu de l'armoire et Marco constata, en voyant le bermuda noir du jeune homme, qu'il s'était déjà changé. Dommage, il le verrait uniquement le soir, avant de dormir.

Marco enfila rapidement son propre kimono et sortit de sa cabine pour rejoindre les autres afin de se rendre à la fête.

* * *

Ace n'était pas dans le champ de vision de Marco lorsque celui-ci sortit sur le pont, il put donc le regarder en toute discrétion. Il n'avait que rarement vu Marco en kimono, alors le peu de fois qu'il en mettait valait le détour. Il avait choisit un kimono bleu pâle avec des motifs tribaux. Il lui allait bien, trop bien, selon Ace dont la gorge s'asséchait lorsqu'il regardait en détail. Il devinait parfaitement ses muscles serrés par les manches d'abord étroites puis évasées après le coude, ses muscles dorsaux, moulés dans le tissu... Ace ne le voyait que de dos, mais il savait que l'avant de son vêtement laissait son torse apparent... Si Ace avait été un chat, il ronronnerait doucement contre lui, se frottant délicieusement contre ce corps, cherchant...

Ace se reprit à temps, avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin. Il se redressa doucement et s'avança vers le groupe. Il était temps d'engager le plan.

* * *

\- Marco cherchait Ace sur le pont, avec les autres. Mais il n'y était pas. Tant pis, se dit-il. Il aurait l'occasion de le voir plus tard...

\- Hey Ace ! S'écria Haruta. Tu nous rejoins finalement ?!

\- Désolé, j'avais quelque chose à faire, dit Ace en s'approchant d'eux.

Marco se sentit étrange face à son amant. Il le détailla du coin de l'œil et crut défaillir. Le kimono d'Ace, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, était d'un noir aussi profond que ses yeux et, à chaque mouvement, il lui semblait que les flammes brodées se mouvaient d'elles-même. Il portait son kimono de la même façon que lui, c'est-à-dire presque ouvert sur le torse, lui donnant un très bel aperçu des tablettes de son compagnon qu'il voyait déjà toute la sainte journée sans pouvoir les approcher. Maintenant, elles n'étaient qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour enlacer ce corps et caresser son délicieux torse musclé...

Mais quelque chose l'embêtait autant que cela l'énervait : Ace ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard, que se soit pour sa tenue ou pour lui dans son ensemble. C'était très inhabituel et Marco pensa un instant qu'il avait finalement accepté l'abstinence. Mais cette hypothèse fut aussitôt chassé, Marco connaissant le caractère explosif de son compagnon. Cependant, il ne le reconnaissait pas dans cette action, et cela le fit serrer les poings de frustration.

Ils se rendirent sur l'île tous ensemble.

* * *

Ace jubilait intérieurement. Il avait sentit Marco se frustrer lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il ne lui adressait pas un seul regard. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer ce jeu toute la soirée... Et quoi de mieux pour l'éviter que de se mettre à draguer ? Bien sûr, Ace avait tout calculé. Il avait demandé à un gars célibataire et tout le contraire de Marco de l'aider à rendre jaloux le phénix. L'homme avait accepté et ils devaient se retrouver ce soir à l'une des nombreuses tables de la fête. Bien évidemment, il ferait en sorte d'être vu à chaque instant du phénix, histoire d'accentuer sa frustration... Il espérait que son plan fonctionne correctement et qu'il connaissait suffisamment les ressentis du phénix pour des réactions appropriées... Ace allait s'amuser à cette fête !

Il remarqua un homme, seul, assis près du bar installé pour le temps de la soirée. Il sourit et le rejoignit rapidement, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit s'y rendre. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un membre de l'équipage ne décide de les emmener à l'opposé de l'endroit qu'il voulait rejoindre.

Tout se passa correctement et il put prendre place en face de l'homme.

\- Salut Conan.

\- Ace-taicho, le salua l'homme un peu plus jeune que lui.

\- Ace, le temps de la soirée, le corrigea ledit taicho.

L'homme lui sourit et Ace prit le temps de détaillé plus en profondeur l'homme. Celui-ci avait la vingtaine et était bien bâti pour son âge. Son visage était harmonieux mais pas encore totalement sortit de l'enfance. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert prononcé et hypnotisant pour toute personne prenant le temps de les détaillées. Sa peau un peu tannée par le soleil faisait ressortir sa cicatrice linéaire sous son œil droit. Son nez un peu crochu n'enlaidissait aucunement son visage mais ne faisait, au contraire que l'enjoliver. Il remonta un peu dans son inspection et observa les cheveux noirs sombres de l'homme, un peu plus long que les siens, mais parfaitement attaché en catogan contrairement aux siens qui retombaient un peu raides sur ses épaules.

\- La vue te plaît ? Questionna le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

\- Si je n'étais pas pris, j'aurais sans doute tenté ma chance, lui répondit le commandant avec un sourire similaire.

Ace apprécia la rougeur qui remontait sur le visage de son prétendu amant d'un soir. Il était tellement différent de Marco que s'en était agréable. Il se rendait compte qu'avec Marco, il ne regardait plus les hommes comme il le faisait autrefois. Non pas qu'il avait eu envie de faire Marco cocu, mais il avait toujours apprécié regarder la gente masculine, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis que le destin avait mis Marco sur sa route. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon de vie qui regardait dans leur direction d'un air mauvais. Il sourit en se concentrant sur Conan. La soirée s'annonçait magnifique.

* * *

Marco avait suivit l'équipage à une table et s'y était installé. Il remarqua cependant que son amant n'était pas là, et cela l'étonnait.

\- Vista, as-tu vu Ace ?

\- Non, Marco. Mais il doit être au bar.

Marco regarda donc dans la direction du chapiteau installé mais son regard s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. A une table, non loin du bar, se tenait Ace. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'interpellait, mais plutôt la personne qui l'accompagnait. Un jeune homme bronzé aux cheveux noirs rougissait devant une parole d'Ace. Ace se permettait de faire du charme à un autre ! Il savait pourtant qu'il était d'une nature très jalouse ! Il serra le poing et quelques flammes bleues et dorées y naquirent.

\- Marco, calmes-toi ! S'exclama Vista, à ses côtés.

Mais Marco ne répondit rien à son ami et continua de fixer les deux hommes. Ace tourna finalement la tête vers eux mais il se détourna rapidement pour se concentrer sur le gamin rougissant. Son regard se fit meurtrier. Qui que ce soit, cet homme allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure s'il arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus seul à seul.

* * *

Ace écoutait avec une attention non feinte les légendes de l'île.

\- Tu t'intéresses beaucoup à ces contes pour enfants, remarqua Conan.

\- Toute légende trouve son origine dans le monde réel. Alors c'est assez passionnant de t'entendre les raconter.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu risques de le rendre jaloux. Au fait, qui est le membre de l'équipage que je dois rendre jaloux ? Tu as refusé de me le dire cette après-midi.

\- Je sais très bien quand passez à... la vitesse supérieure, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Mais la personne que tu dois rendre jaloux possède un calme olympique...

Conan ouvrit la bouche et balbutia.

\- C'est... Ce n'est... Bordel... Je dois rendre jaloux Marco-taicho !

\- Tout à fait, répliqua Ace avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

Conan sembla déprimé. Ace se doutait de ce qu'il pensait, et il vit ses pensées se confirmer en l'entendant débiter une phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Si je me retrouve face à lui, il va me tuer...

\- Mais non, je serais là, le rassura Ace. Et puis, il n'aura sans doute pas l'occasion de te voir, moi non plus d'ailleurs...

\- Vraiment ? Mais comment vas-tu faire ?

Ace le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

\- Disons que si tout fonctionne ce soir, je vais l'attacher au lit et rattraper deux semaines d'abstinence...

Conan rougit sous l'image très nette des deux amants qui s'imposait à son esprit. Ace se leva finalement et entraîna le jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono vert sur la piste de danse.

\- Nous avons assez attendu, allons mettre en place tous les instruments pour notre plan.

Conan le suivit avec un petit sourire joueur. Il tentait d'oublier le commandant furieux qui devait les regarder et redevint un jeune homme insouciant ravi d'être ouvertement dragué, même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour ce soir et même pas une nuit...

* * *

Marco serra sa coupe de saké si fort qu'elle éclata, ne renversant aucun liquide puisqu'elle était vide.

\- Marco-taicho, fit un homme. Vous devriez vous calmer, nous sommes dans un lieu public.

Marco tenta vainement de faire refluer sa colère mais il gardait ses yeux sombres braqués sur le duo qui venait de se rendre sur la piste de danse. Ace semblait s'amuser comme un fou et l'autre avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il serra les dents et hésita franchement à aller sur la scène aménagée pour la soirée et faire un scandale.

\- La paix, Marco, calma Izou. Je sais que tu es jaloux. Mais tu pourras toujours en parler avec lui après la soirée.

Marco lui concéda ce point.

\- Je te préviens, vous risquez de ne pas nous voir pendant quelques jours...

\- Je ferais faire parvenir des plats devant la porte de votre cabine. Tu as enfin décidé de lever cette abstinence, Ace allait finir par exploser.

Les paroles de son frère firent tinter quelque chose en lui. L'abstinence... Marco n'y avait plus pensé. Ace lui ferait-il payer cette attente ? Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir et il se leva. Il salua ses nakamas et se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre selon lui. Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux mais Ace le vit. D'un mouvement très subtile, ce dernier fit glisser le jeune homme d'un autre côté de la piste et le suivit. Marco avait compris la manœuvre d'éloignement d'Ace et son regard se fit encore plus noir. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, s'assurant cette fois que le jeune homme qui accompagnait Ace le voyait. Celui-ci déglutit et recula doucement d'Ace. Sans comprendre, Ace se retrouva embarqué par le bras à l'écart de la foule. Le jeune homme avait reconnut Marco et ne cherchait pas tant que ça à se libérer. Ils arrivèrent sur le Moby Dick et Marco l'entraîna dans le couloir menant à sa cabine. Le fuku-senshou ouvrit violemment la porte de sa cabine et entra, toujours en conservant sa prise sur le plus jeune commandant. Marco le lâcha finalement.

\- Assieds-toi ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Quiconque aurait vu le phénix à cet instant aurait obéit prestement et se serait tu. Mais Ace n'était pas « quiconque »... Ce dernier s'adossa tranquillement au bureau de Marco et croisa les bras avant de répliquer.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir comme ça ? Désolé, poulet, mais il va falloir un peu plus que ça.

\- Tu es en colère ? S'inquiéta un peu Marco, bien que cela ne se ressentit pas dans son intonation.

Le commandant de la première flotte aurait pu se baffer. Il avait bien vu la colère d'Ace grimper en flèche ces derniers jours. Il ne fut donc pas surpris du regard métallique chargé de colère de son compagnon. Mais de sa réponse, en revanche...

\- Si je suis en colère ? S'étrangla-t-il. Crois-tu que c'était la joie ces derniers jours ? J'ai été patient, Marco, tu sais que je l'ai été car j'aurais pu te sauter dessus et te faire subir beaucoup jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de lever cette abstinence. Mais là, c'est trop. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, il fallait le dire tout de suite.

Et Ace se redressa et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, sous le regard paniqué de Marco. Le phénix fit la première chose à laquelle il pensa : il l'enserra dans ses bras, collant son torse au dos musclé de son amant.

\- Attends. Je sais que j'ai été stupide de faire durer cette punition si longtemps, mais tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai été inquiet en ne te voyant plus après que Tatch soit mort et que la trahison de Teach ai été annoncée. Je souhaiterai me racheter...

Ace avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Ces mots qui lui laissaient le champ libre. Marco, de son côté, ne vit pas Ace sourire mais il le sentit et se retint de jurer.

\- Tu m'as rendu jaloux pour que je lève ta punition, constata-t-il. Et je me suis fait avoir...

Ace se retourna dans ses bras de Marco et recula un peu, faisant en sorte d'avoir une vue sur le torse superbe de son amant.

\- Tu m'intéresses, lui dit-il. Qu'as-tu à me proposer pour te faire pardonner ?

Marco sentit clairement le piège se refermer sur lui. Il était loin le phénix fier et droit, le voilà réduit à un petit canari dans une cage ouverte sur un chat qui le regardait comme un bon repas.

\- Une nuit mémorable ? Proposa-t-il sans trop y croire.

Ace leva un sourcil ironique.

\- Je peux l'avoir quand je le souhaite Marco, il me suffit de te la demander.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

Marco perdait ses moyens, constata mentalement Ace. Il n'aurait jamais proposé une telle chose sinon. Et Ace était décidé à en profiter.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux, lui dit-il en passant de manière très suggestive son regard sur le corps du blond.

Marco soupira longuement. Il allait se souvenir de cette nuit très longtemps...

\- Très bien, plia Marco, je te serais entièrement soumis pour cette nuit.

Ace donnait l'impression que Noël, son anniversaire et toute autre fête venait d'arriver le même jour plusieurs fois dans l'année. Il donnait vraiment l'impression à Marco d'être une toute petite proie du grand chat devenu tigre entre temps. Ace jubilait et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Mais au lieu de prendre à sec son compagnon comme celui-ci pensait qu'il le ferait, il avait minutieusement préparé la soirée. Il lui tendit deux bracelets fins à mettre à ses deux poignets. Marco les reconnu et grimaça.

\- Suis-je obligé de porter des bracelets de Kairioseki ?

\- Suis-je obligé de te répondre ?

Marco abandonna toute idée de résistance et les passa aux poignets, sentant ses pouvoirs lui être inaccessibles alors qu'il ne perdait pas sa force, comme cela aurait été le cas avec des menottes, plus denses et concentrées en matière de Kairioseki. Ace alla finalement d'installer sur le lit.

\- Fais-moi donc un strip-tease, suggéra fortement Ace.

Reconnaissant l'ordre derrière la demande, Marco se plaça face à Ace et entama de se dévêtir. Il commença par les épaules, dont ils fit lentement rouler les muscles afin de se débarrasser des longues manches. Celles-ci retenaient toujours prisonnier ses bras mais d'un coup sensuel, il les retira. Il ondula doucement, faisant tomber jusqu'à la taille le vêtement. D'un geste lent, il tira sur le nœud ceinturant se taille et laissa tomber la ceinture en même temps que le reste du vêtement. Il était désormais en sous-vêtement devant son amant qui commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer normalement. Il tourna sur lui-même, présentant son dos musclé à celui pour qui il ferait tout. D'un mouvement souple, il retira son dernier vêtement, le laissant nu, dos à Ace. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, cependant, voulant faire durer ce moment qu'il appréciait. Il sentait le regard de braise de son compagnon sur lui, le faisant frisonner. Il se sentait désirer, comme jamais il n'avait été désiré. Et cela lui plaisait. Marco bougea lentement, sensuellement, exécutant une chorégraphie hypnotique sur une musique imaginaire. Il se retourna enfin.

Ace voyait le dos de son amant, ses muscles roulaient méthodiquement sous la peau restée pâle de son compagnon. Il le voyait bouger au rythme d'un air méconnu. Il le désirait tellement ! Marco se retourna enfin, dévoilant sa nudité bien dressée à celui qui le dominerait le temps de cette nuit. Ace plongea son regard ardent dans celui, fiévreux, de son amant. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui sans rompre le contact visuel. Il grimpa sans en avoir conscience sur les genoux d'Ace. Marco joua le jeu, conscient de l'impact que cela aurait sur Ace.

\- Que dois-je faire maintenant, maître.

Ace haleta à cette appellation. Son désir augmenta rapidement.

\- Déshabilles-moi, réussit-il à articuler.

Marco s'empressa d'obéir à l'ordre, retirant d'abord le haut du kimono, puis défit la ceinture et retira les restes du vêtement. Il ne s'embarrassa cependant pas de délicatesse et arracha littéralement le boxer d'Ace qui rit.

\- Quelqu'un à l'air d'être pressé, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ne l'êtes-vous pas aussi, maître ?

Ace renversa violemment son amant sur la couchette et bloqua ses poignets dans une prise solide.

\- Mon petit oisillon, à m'appeler ainsi, tu t'exposes à quelque chose de dangereux, murmura Ace à son oreille.

L'homme de feu observa avec délice le frisson qui remontait le long du corps du phénix. Il lécha le lobe de l'oreille et débuta une torture très lente.

Marco ne savait plus quoi penser. Toute pensée rationnelle avait quitté son organisme depuis qu'Ace avait décidé de le torturer. Il sentait le poids de son amant délicieusement penché sur lui, ses mains calleuses parcourir avec légèreté son torse brûlant, sa langue... Par Davy Jones, sa langue ! Tantôt elle s'amusait dans le cou du phénix, tantôt elle remontait sur son oreille, tantôt elle descendait près des perles rougies du blond. La bouche d'Ace fini pas suivre un trajectoire invisible sur le torse de son amant, appuyant sur tous les points qu'ace savaient sensibles, mais sans jamais toucher les deux perles roses... Il les prit finalement en bouche et Marco se cambra sous la déferlante de plaisir que lui procurait Ace.

Ace entendait Marco gémir de plus en plus fort, respirer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus laborieusement... Il s'en délectait et faisait durer le supplice. Il avait prit en bouche l'une des perles de son amant et jouaient de sa langue sur celle-ci tandis que sa main gauche s'affairait à pincer jusqu'à tordre l'autre. Il inversa finalement les attentions qu'il prodiguait aux jolies boursouflures rouges et léchait maintenant doucement le téton malmené. Marco soupira de bonheur, mais Ace y devina un soupçon d'impatience et il eut raison puisque les hanches de son compagnon se soulevèrent finalement dans l'espoir d'entrer en contact avec la virilité dressée du jeune homme. Mais Ace ne se laissait pas faire et se recula, cessant toute activité.

Marco sentit l'air frais sur sa peau et gémit de frustration. Il releva difficilement la tête pour constater qu'Ace lui souriait narquoisement, assis à l'opposé de lui sur le lit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Marco ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

\- Tu voulais bouger tes hanches et donc essayé de me dominer, lui dit Ace avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Marco n'avait cependant pas essayé de le dominer une seule fois, l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit ! Et Ace devait le savoir, à la vue de son sourire un peu sadique sur les bords. Marco vit son amant écarter les jambes et il comprit... mais il voulait jouer. Lentement, il se redressa à quatre pattes et s'avança vers Ace. Il s'arrêta une fois calé entre les deux jambes. Baissant la tête, il positionna sa bouche toute proche de la virilité d'Ace.

\- Que dois-je faire, maître ? Souffla-t-il sur la fierté dressée.

Ace gémit et empoigna la masse de cheveux de Marco.

\- Suces-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Marco ne se fit pas prier. Il engloutit d'une seule traite le membre volumineux de son amant et entama immédiatement un va-et-viens rapide et profond. Ace gémissait délicieusement dans la cabine, ondulant légèrement sous les caresses prodiguées. Mais au moment où il allait venir, Ace se reprit. Il renversa la situation et positionna Marco à quatre pattes sous lui. Il put observer le sang monter de plus en plus sur le visage du phénix alors que Marco comprenait dans quelle position il se trouvait.

\- Je vais te faire du bien... murmura le jeune homme en commençant à effleurer le dos de son amant.

Marco gémit plus fort lorsque les caresses migrèrent vers son bas-ventre...

\- Que... s'étrangla le phénix.

Ace avait décidé de torturer un peu plus la masse ondulante sous lui et évitait soigneusement le contact avec son membre gonflé. Il caressa avec douceur les cuisses musclées de son amant, s'attardant sur les morceaux de peaux proches de l'entrejambe.

Marco n'en pouvait plus, des larmes de frustration menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Il voulait que cette chaleur si envoûtante cesse un instant pour lui donner du répit, un repos bien mérité... Mais son phénix en lui voulait dominer, prendre le pas sur l'homme qu'il était, retourner son compagnon et le prendre sans préparation ! Mais Marco repoussa ses instincts primaires. Cette nuit était un moyen de se faire pardonner, il appartenait totalement à son geôlier le temps de cette nuit... Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais trop d'informations court-circuitaient ses sens, il saturait doucement. Et lorsqu'il pensa qu'Ace ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans sa torture, il lui prouva qu'il n'était pas un D imprévisible pour rien.

Ace sentit que Marco atteignait sa limite, qu'il allait bientôt réclamer grâce. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir supplier, pas maintenant. Alors il cessa un temps son activité, récoltant un long gémissement de frustration, pour agripper la verge tendue de son amant. Celui-ci haleta et ses bras tremblèrent, luttant pour rester droit sur le lit.

\- Veux-tu que je bouge ? Demanda Ace à son oreille en serrant un peu plus la verge tendue.

\- Oui ! Cria presque le phénix.

Ace fit un sourire sadique que Marco devina, à défaut de le voir.

\- Alors tu vas devoir faire les mouvements toi-même.

C'était le summum de la honte, Marco en avait conscience. Ace lui faisait payer sa punition trop longue... mais, d'un côté, il voulait être rabaissé ainsi. Il avait toujours dominé, il n'avait pas pu comprendre avant que ses instincts humains aimaient la soumission, trop contradictoire avec son passé d'esclave. Il aimait ça ! Par Davy Jones qu'il aimait ce qu'Ace lui faisait subir ! Alors, lentement, il commença à bouger son corps, faisant glisser sa verge dans la poigne d'Ace. Il accéléra en gémissant, que c'était bon !

Ace observait avec fascination son amant faire des va-et-viens, d'abord lents puis saccadés. Ses gémissements étaient une douce musique à son oreille, il pourrait s'en repaître... Mais Ace reprit contact avec la réalité. S'ils continuaient comma cela, ils allaient tous deux éjaculer dans les quelques minutes suivantes, et Ace avait encore des projets pour cette nuit. Sadiquement, il retira sa main de la verge quelques secondes avant que Marco n'éjacule, le privant de cette source de plaisir. Le phénix laissa échapper un long et bruyant soupir de mécontentement... qu'il remplaça pas un souffle de douleur et de plaisir. Il sentait quelque chose bouger en lui, quelque chose qui n'était pas présent, normalement, quelque chose de gros. Marco cambra le dos et ses bras lâchèrent. Il tomba mollement sur le matelas et souffla.

\- Alors, petit oisillon, susurra Ace à son oreille, que penses-tu de ces deux doigts en toi ?

Marco ne répondit pas, pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas ! Les mouvements d'Ace en lui tiraient de sa gorge de longs et profonds gémissements qu'il ne cherchait même pas à retenir.

Ace faisait aller et venir ses doigts en Marco tout en cherchant quelque chose à côté de lui. Marco ne devait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer pour lui, absolument pas ! Alors Ace fit entrer un troisième doigt dans l'anneau de chair déjà dilaté de son amant qui gémit plus fort. Marco n'était pas tout à fait près, mais Ace estimait qu'il était temps d'entamer la dernière phase de son plan pour la nuit. D'un geste sec, il retira ses doigts et positionna son membre délaissé face à l'anneau dilaté. Marco frissonna d'impatience.

\- Ace ! Gémit-il.

\- Tu le veux en toi, Marco ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Marco acquiesça vivement, se tortillant un peu.

\- Alors empales-toi.

Et Marco recula suffisamment pour faire entrer en lui la volumineuse verge de son compagnon.

Aussitôt, Ace entama de très profonds mais très lents mouvements. Il s'amusait avec l'intérieur de son amant, cherchant ce point si sensible. Il le trouva rapidement. Il accéléra la cadence et pilonna sans merci le phénix gémissant sous lui. D'un geste, il le retourna et bloqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant efficacement sur le matelas. Il accéléra encore ses mouvements.

Marco ne savait plus rien en dehors de ce qui était le plaisir. Il sentait ses entrailles remuer, son cœur accélérer, son anus délicieusement pilonné par l'apollon au-dessus de lui. Une fois retourné sur le dos, Marco sentit qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps. La jouissance était proche et Ace ne faisait qu'accélérer... Cela devait arriver.

\- Ace ! Hurla Marco en arquant son dos.

Il se répandit sur le ventre de son amant et sur le sien. Ace le pilonna encore avant de s'abandonner, lui aussi.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant qu'Ace ne pose son regard sur les traces de spermes sur le ventre de son amant. Son sourire s'élargit et il se baissa, abandonnant les poignets qu'il serrait toujours. Marco sur ce qu'il allait faire et tenta de se tortiller, sans résultat, pour échapper à la langue mutine de son amant qui glissait sur son ventre. Au final, Marco abandonna et profita de la douceur de la langue de son compagnon sur son corps.

Ace eut bientôt fini de lécher les dernière traces et il remonta son regard pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de Marco, avachi sur les oreillers, les bras toujours remontés. Il sourit d'un air satisfait qui effraya quelque peu le phénix.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, chantonna le plus jeune en se levant.

Marco haussa un sourcil de surprise en entendant cette phrase mais laissa filer. Il en profita pour ajuster sa position et descendre ses bras... C'est à ce moment qu'il compris le sourire d'Ace.

\- Oi, Ace ! Reviens ici !

Ace passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur leur salle de bain personnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Marco lui lança un regard assassin qui ne fit que faire glousser le plus jeune.

\- Détaches-moi de ce lit, articula lentement Marco en tirant sur le liens le retenant.

Ace observa un instant les cordes qui lui avaient servies à l'attacher pendant qu'il le pilonnait avant d'agrandir son sourire. Il avait eu de la chance que Marco accepte sans histoires les bracelets de Kairioseki, il avait donc pu attacher son amant en toute simplicité sans qu'il puisse s'enflammer pour les retirer.

\- Non, lui répondit Ace. Nous avons deux semaines à rattraper.

Et il retourna à sa douche, riant des insultes dont le couvrait Marco dans la pièce adjacente.

Marco se souviendrait toujours de cette histoire, peut-être allait-il enfin cessé de priver Ace de sexe...

* * *

 _Et voilà pour mon troisième OS que je poste sur ce site ! J'espère que toutes les âmes un peu perverses qui sont restées jusque là ont aimé.  
_

 _Il s'agit juste de vous faire attendre pour ma fiction longue sur Luffy alors quoi de mieux qu'un OS sur l'un de mes couples préférés du manga ?_

 _Une petite review sur ce que vous en avez pensé serait bienvenue, même si la remarque est mauvaise !_

 _Bye, à la prochaine !_


End file.
